The American Health Quality Foundation will partner with The American Health Quality Association to convene an interactive educational forum for executive-level leaders in the field of health care quality improvement September 18-20, 2003 in Kansas City, Missouri. The two day conference will include invited leaders from every state and U.S. territory and representatives from the CMS Office of Clinical Standards and Quality (OCSQ) central and regional office. More than 300 Chief Executive Officers, Medical Directors, members of Quality Improvement Organization (QIO) Boards of Directors, and senior staff will assemble to discuss critical health care policy issues and challenges facing leaders in the health care quality improvement arena, including: electronic health records, pay for performance, quality improvement activities in home health, and provider liability. Educational sessions will be to build upon the current foundation of evidence-based quality improvement interventions for Medicare beneficiaries. Sessions will cover a variety of priority areas across the spectrum of the health care setting (home health, acute care, ambulatory care, etc.) as identified by the Centers for Medicare and Medicaid services (CMS) in the most recent QIO contract. The conference is planned to feature nationally recognized experts in a variety of clinical topics, representatives from various health care trade associations and success stories from the real-world implementation of health care quality improvement projects. At the conclusion of this meeting, educational materials will be disseminated to the public via an online educational resource center and will be specifically marketed to health care quality improvement professionals and organizations.